


Inspirit

by gothdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bar, Bartender Kim Jongdae, Biker!Jongdae, Bratty Minseok, Dancers, Dancing, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Feelings lots of feelings, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nightclub AU, Nightlife, Pining, Romance, University Student Kim Minseok, Waiters & Waitresses, club, crushing hard, eyebrow piercing, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdae/pseuds/gothdae
Summary: At some point in your life, you will meet someone who enrapturs your whole being.Shakes you inside out, opens your eyes to new possibilities and changes your rights and wrongs.You may not be the missing piece of each other’s puzzle, but if you want to hold on to the ecstatic feeling of their presence beside you, you’ll make a new puzzle sheet and design the pieces together.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inspirit

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had the urge to spit my thoughts out in the middle of the night, and the next thing I knew this fic was born.  
> It's not gonna be a long one, I'll probably write one or two more chapters.  
> I sincerely hope that you guys would enjoy it.  
> Shout out to my lovely beta @bottomxiu for proofreading this. Ily bubu.

University expenses weren’t that easy to afford, truth be told, managing those expenses wasn't easy at all, especially when you were a performing art major who got next to nothing from their parents. 

He remembered the day he broke the news to them so vividly, as if it was only yesterday. There was a generous amount of yelling and screaming involved, of course. But the thing that still haunted him to this day was the stirring look in his mother’s eyes. Her once affectionate brown eyes were devoid of any warmth, after her son of 24 years suddenly decided that pursuing _her dream_ of becoming a medical professional was not a part of his plans anymore. 

If he was honest with himself this had been a long time coming. They had overlooked other shortcomings in hopes of Minseok becoming who they deemed for him to be. 

She didn’t have to put it into words. They all knew that this was the last straw. 

Everything was crystal clear.

That night, he packed his stuff and stepped out of the back door. Glancing at their backyard, he felt as if the little boy who used to get impatient for his petunias to sprout in the garden, the same little boy running around chasing butterflies, was never actually there.

He left and never looked back.

Minseok could no longer live like this.

At some point, He had started feeling really guilty about emptying chanyeol’s fridge on top of not actually being able to pay his share of their rent. So, he decided that starving himself was the way to go. But after fainting twice, because he was too weak to follow the moves assigned to him during class, he knew for a fact that skipping meals wasn’t an option anymore. 

Minseok needed a job, and he needed it now.

The thing about growing up with parents who are set on turning you into their personal project, and would do everything in their power to get you to do as you’re told while simultaneously being grateful for their efforts, is that you never learn how to do the hard stuff yourself. No one ever tells you that you need experiences and skills and nothing is easily handed to you when you’re living in the real world, and not your family’s privileged little bubble. 

No one is exactly willing to hand over a job to a drop out with zero work experience. If you’re not qualified, you have to earn it. Well, Minseok was not exactly a drop out, the biggest reason he had for looking for jobs, was to stay in school after all. 

They also would not stretch their working hours just because you have classes to attend during the day. 

Following your dreams comes with a cost, just like everything else, you just need to have enough determination and drive in you, that’d prevent you from giving up easily.

Minseok was so frustrated from getting rejected over and over, that when he saw a hiring sign in front of a club on his way back home, he let his feet drag him in.

The exterior looked decent, way more than decent. And at that point the sole thought on his mind was to get hired. Also this way he could attend his classes during the day and work in the evening. If they’d actually want him, that is.

Minseok had never actually gone to any clubs; courtesy of his parents and their conservative way of life. But his parents sucked, so It couldn’t be that bad, right?

Oh. Definitely not that bad.

It was still bright outside, therefore his eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness. 

The room he stepped in was large and impressive. Tall walls decorated with neon lights, lavish seats and posh tables. There were multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but not bright enough to reach beyond that. The ceiling’s height was pleasantly commodious.

Instead of feeling weird and out of place like he expected to, the atmosphere gave him good vibes. Wasn’t that such a strange thought for someone who had been staying away from any kind of nightlife? 

The place was near empty. Suddenly his attention was directed to the black bar with shining blue and purple lights in the far end. 

The bar was located on the right side, and if Minseok wasn’t looking down from the stairs leading him to the room, he would’ve had a problem finding it in the huge room.

There were a number of tall bar stools arranged to accommodate any drinker who didn’t want to be seated at one of the tables in the area. He started walking towards it.

There were hushed sounds coming from the bar. It seemed like two people were bickering. He was trying to listen more carefully, working his ears to distinguish the sounds. And that was why he got completely thrown off when, all of a sudden, a boy who seemed to be around his age, appeared in front of his eyes. 

“We won’t open until 10pm.” came from the boy’s heart-shaped lips. He was the same height as Minseok, With dark clean-cut hair and even darker eyebrows adorning his big eyes. Said eyes were observant and restless, his eyebrows thick and low, and his features hard.

In person he was small, but the aura exuding from him intimidated the shit out of Minseok. He gulped visibly, trying to come up with words, to say something, anything. 

The boy’s intent gaze was inquisitive, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Finally gathering the courage to spit out a not very smart group of words, Minseok stuttered, ”I w-was wondering… uhm… if you would have something for me… to do here? like… hiring me?” 

For some reason, Minseok’s lack of competence turned the boy’s frown upside down. He looked at Minseok now with relaxed features and a hint of a smile. “There is a hallway leading to another area on your left. After getting there, you’ll find a door located at the left end. Go in, and I’ll tell Yixing to meet you there.” 

Minseok started walking away as fast as he could, trying really hard not to actually start running at full speed. To his surprise, the second room was even bigger than the first one, with even more lights and dancing stages. And by the way things looked like; there was another hallway leading to yet another huge room. Fighting the urge to look around more, Minseok did as he was told. 

The room followed the same theme as the rest of the club, meanwhile this one was way smaller and a lot more cozy. Also, there was actually some light coming in from the windows. There were chairs circled around a square-shaped table, two sofas pushed against the walls, a desk with a chair behind it in the back with a shelf on the side. It kinda looked like an office, but way more friendly. Maybe an employee lounge? 

Minseok’s guess was that this was where they came to unwind.

Minseok was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear someone coming in. 

“Hey! Why are you standing there? Take a seat, man. Make yourself comfortable.” Minseok turned around to see a nice looking young guy. Unlike the dude earlier this one was taller than Minseok and looked completely at ease. 

“It’s Yixing. right?” 

“That’s me. I see Kyungsoo has already told you about me. Such a cute guy, that one, Isn’t he? Anyway, I heard you wanna work here. I wanna know all about it. But first let’s start with your name.” The new guy, Yixing said, while dropping his frame on one of the chairs in front of Minseok. 

Minseok started telling him about how he’s in a dire need of a part-time job, because he needs to attend classes during the day, and after half an hour of Minseok answering various questions and Yixing listening intently and nodding at him, he finally cleared his throat and clapped once.

”I’m sure you’ve already seen the size of this place. It’s ginormous. So, even though we already have so many waiters, they still can’t cover the whole place. Man, I don’t even know how. But we’re always short on staff? There is also the fact that you have no experience whatsoever. So, I think that for the time being we can use you in the first room, which includes the bar and venue. This way Kyungsoo and Jongdae can guide you and keep an eye on you. The second room has bigger dance floors, and the third room is the VIP area where our own dancers usually perform. Would you be okay with that?” 

Minseok started nodding before he could even register all of Yixing’s words. “Absolutely. I’m a very fast learner. I promise I’ll work hard and would never think of disappointing you, boss.”

He was met with a loud belly laugh. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can’t wait to tell Jongdae about this.” Followed with more laughing. 

Minseok was so confused, he didn't know what to do with himself. 

One look at his distressed state, had Yixing taking pity on him and calming down. “Sorry. You see, I’m not the boss here. Our boss barely even visits, mostly on occasions or when she has business here. We recruit employees ourselves. Now, do you have any more questions? Or should I just tell one of the guys to show you around? I have to go check on some stuff or I would have done it myself.”

Minseok agreed to the latter, and before he could continue and embarrass himself even more, Yixing made a gesture to follow him outside.

“Oh Sehun! C’mere.” He shouted, and Minseok was met with a tall and lanky boy with the most unimpressed eyes. “Sehun, this is Kim Minseok. He’s gonna be working as a waiter here. Show him around, and then take him to the bar. The guys would know what to do.” 

Sehun nodded once. “Come with me.”

Sehun wasn’t exactly a talkative guy. Not in the slightest. During their entire trip, the only thing that came out of his mouth was that the other rooms didn’t really concern Minseok. He didn’t even take him to the VIP area.

Before he knew, he was standing right across the bar, back where he was going in the first place. 

Sehun patted him on the back. “I’m gonna head back. You’re in good hands now. The nicest and kindest hands. Too nice and too kind, if you ask me. anyway…” He looked away from Minseok. “He’s all yours now, Jongdae-ah.” 

Minseok looked towards the bar and that was when he saw him. He thought _Jesus Christ,_ what a good day to be gay! Minseok certainly hoped he was actually _his_. The guy was probably the world’s prettiest man, with the most beautiful smile Minseok had ever seen in his entire unworthy life. 

The guy’s smile made his cheekbones look more prominent, and guided attention to his dimples. Minseok now understood why so many people liked coming to clubs, if that face was gonna welcome him every night, he’d never want to go home. 

His dark and slightly wavy hair looked so soft, as if it was begging Minseok to run his hands through it. His features were chiseled, masculine and firm. 

Minseok didn’t know where to look. At his beautiful lips, bracketed with the most unique kitten curls? At how his eye makeup brought out the sparkle in his gorgeous eyes? at the spiky piercing adorning one of his expressive eyebrows? There were so many different areas to stare at, but he couldn’t help going back to the guy’s mouth. 

His smile was making Minseok’s whole being wiggly and warm, it was building this feeling inside of him, the feeling that made him believe he was the center of the guy’s attention, like he was actually welcome here. Acceptance and acknowledgement.

This guy, who he didn’t even know or had seen before, was making him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. possibly, never before. 

The second he was done with his daydreaming session, he realized the guy had been talking to him this entire time, and the world had not really stopped like Minseok previously thought. 

The guy’s dark eyebrows were singularly flexible, and they perpetually expanded and contracted in harmony with what he was saying. As if he sensed Minseok’s struggle, a look of amusement crossed his face, visible in the shift of his eyebrows. 

“As I was saying, I’m Jongdae. It’s so great to meet you. Hope the guys haven’t scared you away or anything.” He extended his hand and Minseok’s mind went haywire. 

Fortunately, he collected himself enough to shake Jongdae’s hand. “Oh. Hi, Jongdae. I’m Minseok. No, not at all. They’ve been nice.” Minseok mentally patted himself on the back. — _Thank god you could actually form sentences and not make a mess in front of the love_ of… _oh my god—_ , His hand was so warm, so soft. He wondered if the rest of him… “I’m glad, then. Welcome to our family, Minseok.” 

And there it was. Another one of those bright and heart warming smiles. Was the guy trying to kill Minseok? 

Minseok tried his best and smiled back, hoping he didn’t look weird or anything. “Thank you.”

Jongdae’s presence was really overwhelming, in the most amazing way possible. 

“Hmm… Minseok, I’m the bartender here. So, I’m not really the best person to tell you how it all works. But I can guide you a bit on how we can work alongside each other. And then Kyungsoo would take it from there. Is that alright?”

Was he really asking Minseok if it would be alright for him to learn how to work with Jongdae’s attention on him? How was he supposed to learn to actually do things when his legs kept wanting to give out under Jongdae’s powerful gaze and the force of his stunning smile? 

Forcing his head to nod, he followed Jongdae’s lead. 

  
  


Jongdae showed him all that he needed to know within the bar, and introduced their entire menu to him, which Minseok only got the half of, because he was rather busy staring at Jongdae’s perfect eyelashes with his heart leaping inside him. 

“I’d instruct you on how to actually serve people and take orders, but I feel like that’s more Kyungsoo’s specialty. Also, I really gotta go get some stuff. I’m sorry if it’s too much to ask, but would you help me carry some stuff outside?”

“Sure.” They carried two boxes from the bar together. walking side by side, Minseok couldn’t concentrate on anything but Jongdae’s warmth beside him. And that’s how he missed it. 

Minseok’s mind started yelling _oh my god_ on repeat. He didn’t think this guy could get any hotter. Didn’t think it was even a possibility. He realized how wrong he had been when Jongdae hopped on his metallic black motorcycle and started the engine. 

“Thank you so much for helping me out, Minseok. You’re a good one. I really do hope you’d like it here. I already know we’re gonna get along really well.” Minseok didn’t think he would ever get used to Jongdae flashing those devastating smiles at him every time they locked eyes. 

“Me too. Thank you for going through stuff with me, even though you really didn’t have to.” 

“It was no big deal. I enjoyed your company, Kim Minseok.” 

Minseok certainly wasn’t ready when that bastard _fucking_ winked at him and drove away. 

Minseok stood there. Stunned. After he saw Jongdae round a corner, he finally let out a long breath he'd been holding for an awful long time, and went back into the club. 

  
  


His training with Kyungsoo ran its course very smoothly. He was actually really nice and understanding. Jongdae might have been right about him being good at this. Not that Jongdae wasn’t. He was amazing, Minseok just couldn’t stop looking at his face without getting lost in his beauty. Hence, learning from Kyungsoo seemed way more productive.

“I think that’s all for today. Yixing mentioned that you told him you’re a fast learner. I can see why. You can go home now, he’ll email you the details.” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Thank you so much for everything. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Minseok said, returning his smile with a small one of his own. 

“You will. I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise. Later.”

Minseok waved at him and exited the building. He couldn’t wait to tell Chanyeol everything. 

—

“A freaking eyebrow piercing?” 

Minseok didn’t know whether to be concerned about Chanyeol’s eyes popping out of their sockets or his throat getting damaged beyond repair. 

“That’s the only think you got out of all the stuff I just told you?” Minseok looked at him with that _are you dumb_ look. 

“It’s not my fault that you’ve been mostly raving about Mr. Perfect, instead of actually telling me how your job interview went. It’s not like I’m complaining though, in fact, I think we should start discussing cake flavors.” He crossed his long limbs and started scrolling through his phone furiously.

“What does cake have to do with any of this?”

Chanyeol looked up at him from where he was sitting on the sofa like Minseok had grown a second head.

“You need a cake to have a wedding ceremony, you dumb dumb.”

Minseok face palmed. “This was a big mistake. I should’ve kept everything to myself.” 

“No, it wasn’t. Honestly speaking, I’m really happy you found a job. Mostly because you seem to like it, Minseokkie. I hated seeing you moping around. Congratulations.” Chanyeol said, beaming at minseok with his big, kind eyes. 

“Thank you Chanyeolie. I’m happy too.”

And he really was. 

—

The next morning, Minseok woke up smiling. Feeling like he had his life way more under control than back when he recently moved there. 

He was feeling proud and giddy. 

He paid extra attention during classes and aced everything his teachers asked him to do. He had a hunch that today was gonna be a good day, and he was kind of anticipating going back to the club. 

  
  


Once he got home, he ate and showered, then decided to sleep until it was time to head to work. 

And that was how he found himself late for work, because his body saw fit that it needed to restore more energy, and more energy equaled resting for more hours.

Minseok had overslept and now he was _fucking_ late, on his very first day. 

He put on the first thing his hands could grasp and rushed out of the building. 

  
  


He arrived at the club at exactly 9:55pm. Praying that his co-workers were as nice as they seemed yesterday, and that they werent gonna be too hard on him. 

All of those thoughts went straight out of the window, when the first person he laid eyes on was no one other than Jongdae. 

He tried so hard not to gape at him, but seeing his smokey and shimmery eyes looking at him through long eyelashes and his cheeks looking even sharper than before, had his heart somersaulting in his chest. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows went up and his face broke into the most breathtaking smile, turning his eyes into little crescents. “Hey, Minseok.”

Minseok didn’t know how someone who styled himself like that, could manage to look like the softest person ever. He appeared like a bad decision on the outside, but with what Minseok had gathered from their short time together, his guess was that Jongdae was a total softie at heart. 

_—Kim Minseok you better collect yourself right fucking now—_ Minseok put up a charmig smile of his own. “Hey, Jongdae. I’m so sorry for being late. I promise…”

Jongdae’s breathy laugh was music to his eyes. “Oh, no. It’s totally fine, Minseok. This place doesn’t get crowded until midnight. You’re okay. Just try to get here a little earlier next time. Come, let me take you to the changing rooms.” 

Great. Spending more time with Jongdae. Just what Minseok needed, so he could make a fool out of himself in front of the object of his affection even more. — _What the hell Kim Minseok! You only met the guy yesterday—_ Still, he followed Jongdae. 

His mind was going to different places. What if he had to change in front of Jongdae? Would that make things awkward between them? Why was he starting to hope for something out of it? Different scenarios were flashing before his eyes.

What he didn’t expect, was watching a girl practically throwing herself in Jongdae’s arms the minute they stepped into the room.

“DaeDae! I missed you so much.” She was average height. Shorter than Jongdae, with short black hair accompanied by blonde strands. Her bangs covering her eyebrows, and her eyes adorned with purple eyeliner, shining brightly and dotted on Jongdae. In other words, she was absolutely stunning. 

Minseok couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that engulfed him. 

Jongdae flashed one of his sunshiny smiles at the girl. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until next week. I missed you too, Lisa. It hasn’t been the same without you here.” 

He shifted his attention back to Minseok. “This is Minseok, by the way. It’s his first day, so we gotta have his back.” 

The girl, who Minseok now knew as Lisa, Looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. “Oh. Hello, Minseok. It’s so nice to meet you. I hope you’d like it here. Feel free to go to Dae whenever you have any problems. At least, That’s what the rest of us do. He’s awesome like that.” The smile she directed at Minseok looked completely genuine.

Minseok couldn’t say the same for himself, yet he still managed to thank her without his words sounding poisonous. 

His attention shifted to her hand landing on Jongdae’s shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. “Dae, love, Would you be joining us tonight?” 

“I don’t think I can tonight. I have to head back after my shift.” She looked at him with eyes full of understanding and nodded. But before she could utter another word, the sound of an obnoxious laugh interrupted her. 

“Oh my god?! What the hell are you wearing? Did you find that in a dumpster? Thank god that we have uniforms here, and I wouldn’t have to look at that ugly piece of garbage after you change. I guess you’re the new guy who’s not allowed further than the first area. That makes me feel better actually. I wouldn’t be able to see it all the way from the VIP area. I mean, I know we’re all short on money, but at least have a sense of style, bro! Damn…” Came out of a girl’s mouth standing not far behind Lisa. Her laughter was still going strong while shaking her head at Minseok’s outfit. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows were suddenly forced together in a pronounced frown. “Hey! Watch what you’re…” But he never got to finish, because Minseok had had enough. 

“Listen up missy! For your information, my parents are loaded. I’m just working here so I’d be able to afford the things that they wouldn’t pay for. And unlike you, I’m not a shallow person who judges people based on appearances. It’s not my fault that mommy and daddy don't care about you enough, so you have to come here and dance on strangers. Go project your issues somewhere else. I wanna feel sorry for you, but you’re not worth my time.” He stormed out of the room, and missed the look of worry on Lisa’s face and how the first thing that she checked on was if Jongdae was alright. 

After storming out without a plan, Minseok turned a corner and hid there until everyone left the changing room. Then made his way there to get in his new uniform and start the most awkward shift ever. 

He tried to avoid the bar, but you couldn’t exactly do that when you’re a waiter. Soon enough his feet were dragging him to the place he dreaded going to the most. It’s not like the mean girl didn’t deserve it. But he felt so bad going off like that in front of Jongdae. He felt horrible and was kind of ashamed of facing him. Not to mention, he was so disappointed in himself for lying, guess his issues with his parents weren’t as resolved as he wanted them to be.

Old habits die hard. He didn’t even know where all that even came from, that wasn’t the person Minseok wanted to be anymore. For the time being, he tried to push those uncomfortable thoughts to the back of his mind. 

He found Lisa whispering to Jongdae from across the counter. “Are you sure? If you want me to leave with you later, please just tell me, okay?” Sensing Minseok’s presence, she threw a glare at his direction, after gently caressing Jongdae’s hand for the last time, She left a peck on his cheek and vanished among the crowd. 

Minseok felt his ears flush witnessing the exchange between them, but that wasn’t exactly the right time to dwell on that. 

He took a deep breath and actually looked at Jongdae.

He looked absolutely defeated. Minseok wanted to erase that look off his face. He wanted Jongdae to always smile. 

“Jongdae, I’m so sorry.” He mentally kicked himself. 

It seemed like Jongdae was so lost in his thoughts that Minseok’s voice startled him. He looked up and the raw emotion in his eyes broke Minseok’s heart. The emotion was fleeting, more in a subtle shift of his eyebrows than a sudden change. He quickly collected himself and put on a smile that failed to reach his eyes.

“What for? You didn’t do anything to me, Minseok. Aera had it coming. I wanted to say something to her but… I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. Anyway, these cocktails are not gonna make themselves. So… if you’ll excuse me.” Not meeting Minseok’s eyes, he hurried to the back of the bar. 

Even though nothing really major had happened, Minseok couldn’t escape an all too familiar feeling. 

The emotional cost of losing something you care about. 

It is absolutely possible to experience feelings of loss and grief even if what we lost wasn’t ours in the first place. 

There was a tiny flicker of hope in Minseok’s heart, giving him the boost that he could somehow turn things around. He wasn't ready to let go of the taste of the feeling that Jongdae had first given him that easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed starting this short bumpy ride with me. I'd really appreciate hearing all of your thoughts and questions in the comments.
> 
> Or you can come and yell with me about Xiuchen on Twitter. @/jdspromptbot


End file.
